Recuerdos olvidados
by Val-Dmr
Summary: Mikan pertenece a la organización de Reo en contra de la academia. Durante un ataque a la academia Mikan utiliza sus alices al máximo perdiendo el conocimiento. Al despertar , ella no recuerda nada. ¿Qué hará la academia con ella?.¿Cómo será su vida de ahora en adelante?
1. Como todo comenzó

Un día normal en Gakuen Alice , una escuela normal , o eso creen todos los habitantes de Tokio

PDV NATSUME

Era un día tranquilo, me encontraba en mi árbol con mi mejor amigo Ruka, leía mi historieta tranquilamente cuando…..

―Booooommm!

Había explotado una bomba en la entrada , al parecer era la organización de Reo quienes querían entrar a la academia .Me puse de pie de inmediato .

― ¡Ruka corre, ve por Aoi y enciérrense en tu habitación ,no salgan por nada del mundo hasta que llegue!

―¡Pero Natsume! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!

―Tratare de detenerlo….. ¡Anda vete ya!

FDPV

PDV RUKA

Decidí hacerle caso ya que no era momento de discutir. Me dirigí hacia el edificio de Aoi ,en cuanto la vi le grite y fui hacia ella.

―¡Aoi!

Ella estaba llorando , la tome en brazos y la llevé hacia mi habitación.

―¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¡¿Dónde esta mi hermano?!

―Tranquila Aoi . Natsume ya viene.

En cuanto llegamos a mi habitación, cerré las puertas y ventanas. Prendí la televisión a todo volumen para que Aoi no escuchara nada.

Lo siguiente que pasó nos dejó sorprendidos . Tembló el edificio , mientras una ráfaga de aire se estampaba en la ventana acompañada de una llovizna . Al mismo tiempo empezaron a parpadear las luces…

―¡Booooommmm!-una luz alumbró toda la habitación.

FPDV

PDV MIKAN

Estaba enojada , no aguantaba esta ira , me desquitaría con todo lo que se atravesase en mi camino. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Sentí muchos brazos tratando de sostenerme y no dejarme escapar ,lo que hice lo hice sin pensar, use todos los alices que se me vinieron a la mente ,mientras nulificaba los demás, usé viento , tierra , agua ,electricidad . No me importaba que los usara al máximo . De mi salió una luz que envolvió todo mi cuerpo, entonces todo se volvió negro.

―Deberíamos matarla ―dijo una voz gruesa

―No , sus alices son muy poderosos como para destruirla ― Dijo la otra voz igual de gruesa

―¡Si ella despierta , nos matará a todos!

―Ella olvidará todo―contestó tranquilamente una nueva voz―Vengo del fututo y ella no recuerda nada.

Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de que quedar completamente inconciente.


	2. Pérdida de memoria

PDV MIKAN

Escucho voces, pero no distingo que es lo que dicen ,me duele todo el cuerpo .Me pesan demasiado los parpados . Las voces discuten fuertemente.

No puedo recordar nada, me duele demasiado la cabeza. ¿Quién soy?, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?

―D-donde estoy―dije con un hilo de voz. Abrí mis ojos , veía todo borroso. Las voces han dejado de discutir.

―Tranquila, todo está bien. ― me dijo una voz un poco afeminada―Tal ves no recuerdes nada , no te asustes.

Todo se va viendo más claro. La voz que intenta calmarme pertenece a un señor de unos 27 años , es rubio y tiene los ojos violeta , pero lo que llama más mi atención es un pequeño tatuaje debajo se su ojo izquierdo.

― ¿Q-quién eres tu?, ¿d-dónde estoy? , ¿ quién soy? ― Mi mente está hecha un lío , ¿por qué no

Recuerdo nada? ¡No llores! , no sabes quienes son ,ni que podrían hacerte . ¡Deja de llorar!

―Tranquila , no llores ― me dijo el rubio. ―Mi nombre es Narumi , hablaremos luego , tienes que descansar un poco para tranquilizarte.

Narumi le hizo una seña a una enfermera, la cual se acerco y me inyecto un tranquilizante . Se me cierran los ojos , el sedante es demasiado fuerte.

FPDV

PDV NARUMI

―Tranquila, no llores―le dije para calmarla y hacer que dejara de llorar―mi nombre es Narumi, hablaremos luego, tienes que descansar un poco para tranquilizarte.

Vi como cerraba ese par de ojitos en cuanto le inyectaron el tranquilizante , ''se parece demasiado a …..''

―Tenemos que hacer algo para que no sospeche nada Narumi― me dijo un hombre alto de pelo café.

―Lo sé Misaki , habrá que averiguar su pasado antes de que estuviera en esa organización , Rei no ha dicho nada?

―Ya mandó a alguien a conseguir esos datos , lo más probable es que los tenga para mañana.

―De acuerdo, ella no despertará hasta mañana, así que me retiro. ¿Te quedas? ―le dije a Misaki quien tenía una cara de curiosidad hacia la castaña.

―No , me voy contigo.

Salimos de la habitación rumbo a la cafetería.

―Avísenme cuando tengan los datos de la joven― le dije a la enfermera que atendía a la castaña― y no permitan la entrada a nadie.

―Así lo hare señor Narumi―me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Gracias―le dije con una sonrisa y con eso me retiré con Misaki siguiéndome el paso. ''Se parecen demasiado… no , debo estar equivocado''

FPDV

PDV NATSUME

Me encontraba dentro de las instalaciones de Reo. Debía conseguir información de una chica de cabellos castaños. Caminaba sigilosamente , solo veía a personas caminando de un lado a otro.

―¿No la han encontrado?

―No , nadie la ha visto desde que atacamos la academia ―dijeron unas personas que entraban a otra habitación.

¿De quien demonios hablaban?, ¿estaría relacionado con lo que buscaba?, ¿Para qué querría la academia su información?

Decidí seguirlo . Al entrar no pude creer que es lo que vi…


	3. Gakuen Alice

PDV MIKAN

Me encontraba en un jardín enorme, lleno de rosas y un hermoso lago. En el se encontraban dos personas, eran mujeres .La primera era una pequeña de unos tres años .Tenía una melena de color castaño , su piel era aperlada , pero lo que más llamaba mi atención eran sus ojos color avellana, tenían un brillo único , un brillo que demostraba alegría , felicidad , amor .Un brillo que mis ojos nunca tendrían .Era cargada por la otra mujer .Debía tener unos 20 años , ya que se veía muy joven .Era muy parecida a la pequeña , con una melena color castaño , un poco más oscura , sus ojos al igual que los de la pequeña eran color avellana , su brillo emanaba amor puro hacia la pequeña.

Sentía un calor en mi pecho al ver esa imagen, que sentía que podía ser feliz. Entonces la mirada de aquella mujer se dirigió a mi. Movía sus labios, pero no podía escuchar lo que decía. Cuando intenté acercarme, todo el paisaje se volvió gris, y podía sentir como era traída hacia la realidad.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con la misma habitación color blanco. Ahora que la observaba bien tenía una ventana justo a mi lado, por la cual podía observar un edificio enorme que tenía escrito en letras grandes "Estrella Especial". Cuando intenté moverme, me di cuenta que estaba conectada a un aparato que medía los latidos de mi corazón. Alado de éste había una planta grande. Por lo que me di cuenta, era lo único con otro color que no fuera blanco. Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en aquel sueño. Fue raro, era como un recuerdo. Aquella mujer me miraba con el mismo brillo con el que miraba a la pequeña. Qué es lo que me habrá querido decir.

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Dije un "adelante" el cual apenas y se escuchó. Pude ver como una cabellera rubia se adentraba por la puerta.

― Haz despertado n_n ― dijo muy alegre el rubio. Creo que su nombre era Namuri, Naduri, ¡a sí! Narumi.

― Eso creo. ¿Qué ha pasado? , ¿Dónde estoy? ― me sentía desesperada, el no tener memoria me asustaba demasiado.

― Tranquila. Te contaré todo, pero primero debes comer algo ― me dijo con la misma alegría. Ahora que lo observaba de más cerca podía ver que era muy guapo, un poco afeminado, pero guapo. Vestía una camisa rosa y unos mezclillas muy apretados.

― Claro, me muero de hambre n_n ― era la verdad, tenía un apetito feroz.

― ¿Crees que puedas caminar hasta la cafetería del hospital? ― dijo con un timbre de voz preocupado ― ¿O prefieres que traigan la comida hasta aquí?

― No, no, no. Si puedo caminar.

― Entonces vámonos ― valla este hombre si que estaba alegre.

El pasillo era totalmente blanco. Todo estaba en silencio. Al parecer las habitaciones estaban solas. El pasillo tenía unas plantas iguales a la de mi habitación. Es desesperante saber que son los únicos colores, aunque puede ser algo común, ya que nos encontramos en un hospital. Al final del pasillo pude ver el elevador. Cuando nos adentramos en el me di cuenta que estábamos en el último piso, ya que la flechita señalaba el último número, el cual era el 10. El interior del elevador era muy elegante y tenía mucho espacio. Cuando se abrieron las puertas de este, pude ver la cafetería. No había mucha gente, y como era de esperarse era blanca. Las mesas de ésta, eran grises. Caminamos hasta la barra.

― ¿Qué vas a querer? ― dijo mientras observaba el menú.

― Mmm ― no sabía que elegir, habían muchas opciones ― Quiero arroz, sopa de miso, pescado al grill y un zumo por favor n_n ― y no comía mucho, pero no sabía desde que día no comía.

― ¿Podrás comer todo eso? ^.^U ― me dijo dudoso.

― ¡Si!, no se cuanto llevo sin comer para que me de tanta hambre

―Eso es bueno, no has comido desde hace días ― me dijo mientras pagaba y me guiaba a una mesa.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ― dije mientras devoraba mi comida, la cual estaba deliciosa.

―Tres días ñ.ñ.

― o.O! ¿Tanto tiempo? Pues ¿Qué me pasó? ― al decir eso, se puso un poco tenso.

― Sabes, me sorprende, que preguntes estas cosas sin primero preguntar tu nombre n.ñU ― tenía razón, como pude ser tan distraída, acaso ¿así era yo?

― ¡Tienes razón!, y, ¿mi nombre es?

― Sakura Mikan, y este, lo que pasa, es que, t-te caíste por las escaleras mientras corrías a clases.

― ¡Aaaah!, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde estoy? ― definitivamente soy una distraída confianzuda n.ñU.

― A. Pues estás en tu nueva escuela "Gakuen Alice"

― ¿¡No recuerdo nada, e iré a una escuela donde prácticamente nadie me conoce!? ― Ok, me sentía demasiado nerviosa, pero el lado positivo es que nadie sabe nada de que perdí la memoria, ¿verdad? ― ¿Gakuen Alice es una escuela?

― Así es, aunque aquí es un internado donde estudiarás y aprenderás a desarrollar tus habilidades n_n

― Eh… ¿De que habilidades hablas? ― es un hecho, ese golpe me dejo la cabeza en blanco.

― Además de tu condición física y tu desempeño en el estudio, te ayudaremos a controlar tu don.

― ¿A que se refiere con don? o.O! ¿¡Pero es que acaso es una escuela mental!? ― dije enojada.

― N-no me malentiendas Mikan-chan― me aclaró un poco ¿asustado?,¿me tenía miedo? ― A lo que me refiero es a que tu tienes una habilidad única, que no cualquiera tiene.

― Explícate ― dije un poco más calmada.

― Verás, esta academia junta alumnos con "poderes". Son dones con los que nacen algunas personas, nosotros los llamamos alice. Existen diferentes alice. Desde la telequinesia e invisibilidad hasta transformarse o controlar el fuego. Son clasificados en cinco grupos. La primera es la habilidad potencial, la segunda es la habilidad técnica, la tercera es la habilidad física, la cuarta es la habilidad especial y la última es la habilidad peligrosa. A su vez se puede dividir el alice considerando desde cuándo puede usarse y cuán a menudo. La primera es la NIÑEZ: a medida que el niño va creciendo el alice desaparece. La segunda es DIFUSO: el alice puede usarse en cualquier momento pero con poco poder. La tercera es INTERMINENTE: el alice puede usarse por un breve periodo, pero con gran potencia. Y la última es LIMITADO: puede usarse en la cantidad que se desee y cuando sea, pero cada vez va disminuyendo la fuerza vital del usuario y el abuso puede provocar la muerte.

― ¿Q-quieres decir que yo tengo un alice? ― la idea de tener un poder me emocionaba mucho.

― Si Mikan-chan n_n, tu tienes un alice, es por eso que te trajeron a esta academia.

― ¿Y cuál es? ― pude notar como Narumi se ponía nervioso y tenso. De acuerdo, puedo ser muy distraída pero estoy casi segura de que me oculta algo.

― Es el alice de la anulación. Eres estrella especial y…

― ¿Qué es estrella especial?

―Hay perdón Mikan-chan, no te dije lo de las estrellas. Mira, a los alumnos de la escuela se les clasifica en estrellas, según su capacidad para controlar su alice y que tan útiles son para la escuela. Se clasifica en sin estrellas, 2 estrellas, 3 estrellas, y estrella especial.

― Espere, si yo soy estrella especial, pero aun lo puedo controlar, ¿ es que acaso le soy útil a la escuela? ― Narumi estaba más nervioso que antes, no lo quería presionar así que cambié el tema ― ¿Cuál va a ser mi clase?

―¡Ah!, estás en la clase 2 B, eres estrella especial, y tu habilidad , aun no me la han dicho ñ.ñ ― valla si que cambia de humor rápido― Toma. Es tu uniforme, un mapa de la academia donde te señale cada lugar y las llaves de tu cuarto. Mira ahí está tu habitación es la 14,― me dijo señalando un edificio en el mapa― no puedo acompañarte, lo siento, aun tengo que arreglar tu papeleo. Anda ve a cambiarte esa bata, no me esperes, ya te dieron el alta. Ve a tu habitación. Mañana paso por ti a las 7:45. Adiós Mikan-chan.

En cuanto se fue, subí a cambiarme, no me gustaba estar en el hospital. Había ropa en mi habitación, me la puse y salí directo al edificio que me había señalado Narumi. El edificio estaba justo detrás de el hospital. Entre y fui directo a mi habitación, al parecer solo compartía el piso con otra persona. Sin tomarle mucha importancia entré a mi habitación. Era preciosa. Parecía más un departamento. Las paredes estaban de un color azul claro.

Frente a mi se encontraba la sala. Tenía tres sillones. Eran negros y de piel, en medio de estos, se encontraba una pequeña mesita de centro. Había una televisión de plasma en la sala. A lado de la puerta había una mesita. Después de la sala, se encontraba un pequeño comedor de madera, con 4 sillas. Tras el comedor se encontraba una barra que separaba el comedor de la cocina, la cual era preciosa, muy espaciosa. Por la sala se encontraba un pasillo, el cual guiaba hasta el baño. Era mi parte favorita; ¡tenía una tina como para tres personas!, también contaba con una regadera, la cual me fascinó, tenía unos botones que mandaban vapor. En el mismo pasillo se encontraban unas escaleras, las cuales suponía de dirigían a mi habitación. Subí para comprobar. Había una sala de estar, parecida a la sala, solo un poco más pequeña; no le preste mucha atención y me dirigí a la puerta que se encontraba después de la sala. Era una habitación preciosa, al igual que todo el piso, era azul. Mi cama se encontraba pegada a la pared pero en el centro, era enorme; junto a la cama se encontraba una mesita de noche, sobre la cual se encontraba una lámpara y un despertador. La habitación tenía 2 puertas, una me llevaba a un armario, el cual ya estaba repleto de ropa y zapatos; la otra puerta me llevaba a un baño igual de asombroso que el de abajo -¿para que quería yo dos baños?- A el otro extremo se encontraba una puerta corrediza de cristal, la cual tenía unas cortinas; esa guiaba hacia un balcón el cual tenía buena vista de el bosque. Regresé a la habitación y me fijé en la hora; eran las 9:30 de la noche. Me fui a dar un baño, para después acostarme. Busque en el armario y encontré una pijama de una pieza, era un camisón blanco. Ya bañada puse el despertador a las 7, y me fui directito a dormir; no quería desvelarme, ya que mañana era mi primer día de clases. En cuanto estuve arropada, casi al instante, caí e un profundo sueño.

PDV NATSUME

Aun no podía creer lo que había visto.

FLASHBACK

La habitación era un completo caos. Personas moviéndose de un lado a otro alteradas. Había un contenedor enorme, el cual contenía apenas un pedacito de carne; no le tomé mucha la computadora principal se encontraba la foto e información de la castaña; nadie le prestaba atención a la computadora, así que me acerque sigilosamente usando el alice de invisibilidad. Extraje la información que necesitaba, leyendo lo que podía mientras se pasaba la información a la USB. Al parecer la castaña se llama Yukihara Mikan. Cuando la información se pasó por completo, me alejé lo más rápido y silencioso que pude. Por suerte nadie me oyó.

En cuanto regresé con Persona le entregué el USB y me fui hacia mi habitación. Antes de entrar pude ver que la habitación frente a la mía finalmente estaba ocupada, y quien estuviese ahí se estaba duchando. En cuanto entré, me quité la mascara y mi ropa, para darme u baño antes de dormir.

FIN FLASHBACK

Estuve recostado, sin poder dormir más que dos horas.

Me levante y después de asearme, vestirme con el uniforme y desayunar, me dirigí a mi aula de clase. En el pasillo todo el mundo hablaba de que llegaría un alumno nuevo. Genial, alguien más a quien le quitan su libertad. Sin tomarle mucha importancia, retome mi camino hacia el salón, eran ya las 8:15, al parecer de nuevo llegaba tarde, lo cual ni me importaba. Hoy tenía clase con el gay, lo cual me incitaba a no entrar a clase, pero no podía faltar hoy por órdenes de Persona.

Entre al salón interrumpiendo la clase y…


	4. El primer día

PDV MIKAN

Estaba relajada, feliz, sin ninguna preocupación. M encontraba e un bosque, sola, pero era una soledad reconfortante. Caminaba sin rumbo alguno. De repente escuche un llanto, se escuchaba demasiado triste, así que corrí hacia donde provenía el sonido, ante a mi apareció una triste imagen. Una castaña de al parecer 4 años, llorando bajo un árbol, ocultando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Una mujer la abrazó. Las reconocí al instante, ellas estaban en mi anterior sueño.

Me acerque para observar bien el bulto que era cubierto por una manta azul. Mis ojos se humedecieron por lo que vi, sentí la tristeza de la pequeña; bajo el manto se encontraba el cuerpo de un cachorro blanco sin vida que apenas y parecía una pelusa. La mujer, que supuse era la madre por su parecido, cabo un pequeño hoyo bajo el árbol, intentó hacer que la niña soltara el cachorro, pero ella se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de aquello. La madre tras varios intentos se rindió y abrazó a su pequeña consolándola mientras lloraba su pérdida. La niña se quedó dormida, con mucho cuidado su madre la recostó en el césped y enterró con delicadeza al cachorrito en el hoyo que hizo, le susurró algo mientras cubría al cachorro con tierra y enterraba una cruz que decía "Aquí descansa mi fiel compañero Stich"

La mujer cargó a la pequeña y la recostó sobre su pecho. M e sorprendí cuando la mujer una vez mas volteo su rostro hacia mi, me hizo una seña, indicándome que me acercara. Así lo hice y cuando la tuve frene a mi, me miro con amor y acaricio mi mejilla con delicadeza, disfrute el momento con el calor que me transmitían sus manos.

― No estás sola amor, estarás mejor aquí que conmigo. No tengas miedo y disfruta lo que se te da en el momento. ― me dijo con voz dulce.

― ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por que apareces en mis sueños? ― pregunte angustiada.

―Tu destino esta escrito, no intentes huir de el, ellos te apoyaran.

― ¿Quién eres y por que me dices esto? ― empecé a sollozar.

― Shh… la despertaras― dijo apenas en un susurro, señalando a la niña ― yo soy…― Todo se empezó a distorsionar, se puso negro y empecé a escuchar un zumbido que me arrastraba hacia la realidad.

― ¡No!... Vuelve― desperté sollozando― por favor, vuelve― Mire hacia todos lados, hasta que reconocí el lugar, era mi habitación. Miré el reloj y me asusté cuando vi la hora ¡Eran las 7:35! Narumi sensei no tardaría en venir. Corrí hacia la ducha y me bañé en tiempo record. Para cuando terminé de ponerme mi uniforme rojo con negro, Narumi sensei tocó la puerta. Le abrí y le indiqué que me esperara mientras me peinaba.

― ¡Hay Mikan-chan! Por eso te dije que te durmieras temprano y no te desvelaras― me dijo mientras yo me hacía dos trenzas.

― Es que no sonó la alarma sensei― le dije apenada mientras cogía una barrita de cereal de la cocina.

― Esta bien, ¿ya estás lista?

― ¡Si! Vamos Narumi sensei que ya son las 8:00 y se nos hace más tarde. ¿Cuál es mi primera clase? ― pregunté mientras mordía mi barrita y caminábamos hacia el edificio, el cual estaba cruzando el bosque de la ilusión.

―Tu primera clase será Japonés y esa la imparto yo, ¡ah!, por cierto, ten― dijo dándome una mochila de bolso color negro― ahí se encuentra todo el material que utilizaras, cuando llegues puedes dejarlo debajo de tu butaca.

― Gracias sensei― dije realmente feliz.

Seguimos caminando y entramos al edificio 2 según el número que estaba afuera junto al edificio. Nos detuvimos en el tercer piso, en la segunda puerta.

―Muy bien Mikan-chan, voy a entrar y te presentaré ante la clase, tu entraras y cuando te lo indique, dirás tu nombre, tu alice y tu tipo de estrella, si alguien te llega a preguntar cosas que no sepas, diles que esa información es clasificada, ¿entendido? ― me dijo con una sonrisa pero serio.

―Claro sensei― respondí con mucho nerviosismo.

― ¡Muy bien!, espera a que te llame― entró al aula y la cerró tras de si.

Mientras esperaba, trataba de controlar mis nervios, lo cual era caso perdido. ¿Qué? En mi defensa tengo todo el derecho de estarlo, después de todo no recuerdo nada y soy nueva…

―Puedes pasar― escuche que decía Narumi sensei, lo cual supuse era mi invitación a entrar. Muy bien hora de abrir el telón―preséntate a la clase por favor. ―dijo con una sonrisa que me tranquilizó.

― ¡Hola! Mucho gusto. Soy Sakura Mikan, tengo 10 años, mi alice es el de la Anulación, soy estrella especial, cuiden de mí por favor. ― dije terminando con una sonrisa. Todo el salón me observaba y por ello me sonroje.

―Es muy linda― se susurraban los niños.

―No está tan bonita― dijeron unas niñas.

―Ya, ya, dejen de susurrarse cosas. Muy bien Mikan-chan tú te sentarás…

No terminó de hablar cuando un niño de cabello azabache y ojos carmesí entró como si no hubiera interrumpido la clase. No parecía importarle la clase, ya que nunca volteó a mirar a nadie. Se sentó hasta el fondo al lado de un rubio de ojos azules que cargaba un conejo blanco.

― ¡Que bueno que llegas Natsume-kun!, justo estaba…― no terminó de decir cuando de nuevo lo interrumpió, ¡¿es que era lo único que sabía hacer o que?!

―No me importa tu clase gay, solo déjame tranquilo― terminó de decir, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo y se ponía un manga en el rostro.

― ¡Ah! Que tierno como siempre Natsume-kun! ñ.ñU, en fin, Mikan-chan te sentarás… ― muchos niños de la clase levantaban la mano pidiendo que me sentara a lado de alguno de ellos, todos los niño excepto el rubio del conejo y el de el manga en la cara ― a lado de Natsume-kun, el chico que interrumpió la clase hace unos momentos, le diría que levantará la mano pero no me haría caso, bueno Mikan-chan el también será tu pareja, el te mostrará la escuela― el niño ni siquiera se inmutó― Ve a sentarte Mikan-chan― hice lo que me dijo, caminando hacia mi asiento con todas las miradas puestas en mi― bueno, les daré la hora libre para que se conozcan, chicos trátenla bien― y con esto me dejo como carne fresca para los buitres. Todos rodearon nuestra butaca y se prepararon para atacar.

―Aah, ¿hola? ― dije un poco nerviosa por ser el centro de atención.

―Hola Sakura-san, mi nombre es Yuu Tobita, pero puedes llamarme Linchou, yo soy el presidente de la clase ―se presentó el rubio de lentes, se veía muy simpático.

―Gracias, ustedes pueden llamarme Mikan o Mikan-chan, como prefieran― respondí sonriendo.

―Aah Mikan-chan hablo por toda la clase cuando te pregunto, ¿Cómo funciona tu alice?

―Bueno, no lo se por experiencia, pero Narumi sensei me ha dicho que mi alice tiene la habilidad de anular cualquier alice.

― ¡Wahoo! ― dijeron todos a coro.

―Ne Hyuuga-san, ¿que opinas sobre el alice de la nueva?

―No me interesa de lo que estén hablando― respondió con fastidio el tal Hyuuga.

―Bueno, y entonces si no sabías de tu alice, y nunca se ha mostrado, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ― preguntó Linchou, era un chico listo, ¿Por qué a mi no se me ocurrió preguntar eso?

―Amm, bueno, nunca pensé en eso ñ.ñU, la verdad no se como llegue aquí, ya que según los médicos y Narumi sensei, estuve tres días en coma a causa de una caída que sufrí por las escaleras, esa caída afectó mi memoria y por ello no recuerdo nada― dije con tristeza que inmediatamente cubrí con una sonrisa. Al parecer esto llamó la atención de todos ya que el rubio del conejo y el azabache voltearon. El rubio me miró con tristeza, pero el que me sorprendió fue el azabache, me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma. El de mirada carmesí saltó por la ventana directo hacia el bosque.

A la siguiente hora nos dijeron que nos podíamos retirar, ya que el maestro no podría asistir hoy. Feliz de que terminara la escuela salí del edificio para ir a mi dormitorio, antes de que volvieran a atacar. En cuanto entre en el bosque me concentre en las flechas rojas de suelo, ya que me dijo Narumi sensei que si me distraía el bosque podría confundirme y atraparme en el. Y con lo distraída que estaba descubriendo que era puse muchísima atención para no perder…

Alguien me estiro del brazo y me estampó contra un árbol, me acorraló mientras intenté huir si éxito, cuando voltee a ver quien me acorralaba vi a el de mirada carmesí mirándome con rabia y volviendo a estamparme contra el árbol.

― ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ― me gritó rabioso.

― ¿D-de que estas hablando? ― ese niño empezó a asustarme y al no obtener respuesta me volvió a estampar contra el árbol.

― ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere Reo?! ― me gritó más enojado aun― ¡¿Por qué la academia busca tu información?! ― Y me volvió a estampar contra el árbol.

― ¡Basta, me haces daño! ― suplique― no se de que hablas.

―Ya basta gatito, ya es suficiente, deja a la minina― dijo un hombre vestido totalmente de negro con una mascara gris cubriéndole el rostro. En cuanto lo dijo el "gatito" me soltó y sin esperarme a nada salí corriendo hacia me habitación.

En cuanto llegué, me senté en el sofá y me puse a pensar. Desde que desperté en esta academia todo ha sido raro, Narumi sensei no me cuenta mi pasado, el azabache me reconoció de algún lado… Eso es, tengo que preguntarle si quiero averiguar mi pasado. Muy bien, ahora, ¿Cómo me acercaré a el?


End file.
